Philly Reunion
by cjp1007
Summary: It's one year since the gang said goodbye to Feeny in his classroom. It's now Christmas and Cory and Topanga are visiting Philly again to see the family. Needless to say they run into some old friends! Please review and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, those rights go to Disney.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cory's POV:<strong>

It had been one year since me and Topanga had left from Feeny's classroom to New York City. Topanga was a lawyer in New York City and I was a school teacher, like my mentor Mr. Feeny.

It's Christmas Eve and we promised the family we would celebrate with them. I look down at my phone while driving to see if anyone had called. Nothing. I look back up as we drive over the Ben Franklin Bridge. I look to the left and see Veterans Stadium were the Phillies play! I look over to my beautiful wife Topanga and she smiles at me.

"We are home." I say to her looking to the right at the shipyard.

"Yes we are Cory." She says looking happier than usual.

"Good, this is going to be perfect!" I say confident.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Feeny's POV:<strong>

"I love you, class dismissed."

Those were the last words I spoke to Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Eric and the rest of the gang. Boy did I miss them more than ever! Though I did see Eric on occasion considering my house was next to the Matthew's. It seemed like Eric was going in and out every week from that house!

I get up from my home office and walk out into the garden and see if the youngest Matthew kid is playing with my lights! I walk past my wife's home office. My wife, Lila, is not here now because she's cleaning up her office at Pennbrook University for the start of the second semester. I check the time on my watch, it reads 10:35. I walk outside and I look over into the Matthew's yard and see young Joshua playing with Alan, his father.

"Morning George!" Alan says to me.

"Morning Allen." I reply back. "Doing anything for Christmas?" I ask.

"Cory and Topanga are coming! We offered Shawn an opportunity, but he hasn't replied." Alan says. I haven't seen those three kids in forever!

"That's great! Me and Lila are having a Christmas dinner together." I say. My phone starts to ring. "Whoops! Gotta take this." I say to Alan. "Merry Christmas!" I say as I return inside. I answer the phone. It's Lila telling me she'll be late. Perfect! Time to get her favorite ice cream, Vanilla, from Chubbies.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cory's POV:<strong>

We drive past Chubbies and I drive into the parking lot. I look at Topanga and we both smile, this was me, her and Shawn's old hangout. We walk in and go down the stairs and sit at the table. A waiter comes over and we order some drinks and food. I hear footsteps going down the stairs and look and see my best friend in the whole wide world, Shawn!

"Cory!" He says running up to me hugging me

"How've you been Shawn?!" I asked surprised to see him here.

"I just stopped by Philly after coming from D.C. I'm heading up to Ottawa after Philly." He says smiling.

"Cool! Where have you been to this past year?" I ask.

"After I left Feeny's classroom I decided to become a photographer and travel. I visited San Francisco, Dallas, Atlanta and Richmond." He says.

"That's cool!" Topanga says chiming in. Shawn smiles and hugs Topanga.

"How've you been?" Shawn asks us.

"We've been good. Topanga's a lawyer in New York and I'm a teacher, like Feeny." I say.

"Aw, you got the Feeny effect." He says.

"I guess I do." I say laughing. We all three sit down and start talking about the past year and remembering our past. Then I turn my head and see the man that molded us into who we are today, Mr. George Hamilton Feeny, walking into Chubbies.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, those rights go to Disney.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Feeny's POV:<strong>

I walk down the stairs into Chubbies and see this place filled with...teens. I shake my head and walk to the counter. It could be me but I could swear I heard Cory's voice. I shake it off. "Your hearing things, George." I say to myself. I order a carton of Vanilla ice cream for Lila and a carton of Strawberry ice cream for me. I turn after I get the two cartons and see my three favorite students in the back. I bet Cory is shocked to see me in such an...establishment. I walk over.

"Mr. Matthews, Mr. Hunter, Topanga, what a pleasure to see you!" I say. Topanga stands up and hugs me. I hug her back.

"Good to see you Sir." Shawn says getting up. I hope he's chosen a better path then his father, Chet! Cory gets up and shakes my hand.

"How've you been?" I ask happy to be talking to them.

"Topanga is a lawyer and I'm a teacher in New York City." Cory says. I knew about Topangas occupation but never thought Cory would be a teacher!

"A teacher? You got the Feeny effect?" I say laughing.

"I guess so." Cory replies laughing in reply.

"What have you been doing Mr. Hunter?" I say turning to Shawn.

"I'm a photographer! I travel the world. Though I've just traveled the country so far. I'm going to Ottawa after my trip here!" He says.

"Ottawa? I found it much to cold!" I say.

"You lived in Ottawa?" Topanga says.

"No, my cousin lived there. I went to visit a few years back." I say. Topanga nods her head.

"But I'm glad you chose a good choice!" I say satisfied. "How's that Angela girl?" I ask. He's quiet. Oops! Must have struck a nerve!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cory's POV:<strong>

Dang. Feeny's done it! Feeny struck the nerve! Angela was Shawn's old girlfriend who moved to Europe with her father. I look at Topanga and we both have scared faces on.

"She..moved to Europe..with her father." Shawn says simply. Feeny looks quite embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shawn. I didn't know." He says trying to cover his tail.

"I should go Cor. It's been nice meeting you all. Take care!" He says as he gets up and leaves. I sigh.

"I truly had no idea!" Feeny says defending himself.

"It's ok. You didn't know." Topanga says. I look at my watch. It's time to head to the house. "Time to go!" I say. "I'll see you in the backyard!" I say laughing to Feeny. He laughs and says goodbye to us. We walk out and get into the car.

"Well that was nice! And awkward..." Topanga says. I nod along side with her.

"Very." I say simply. We drive home from Chubbies and get out of the car and all I see is my mom running towards me and hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Mom!" I say embarrassed.

"Oh stop! How've you all been?!" She says.

"We've been fine." Topanga says.

"That's good! Your father and I couldn't wait for you all to come!" She says as she looks behind me. "No Shawn or Eric?" She asks disappointed.

"Eric wanted to come but he had a top job interview and Shawn was here but he got a little...hurt." I explain to her. My brother, Eric, seemed to be getting smarter everyday, which is strange for him. She understands and helps us with our bags. We walk in and I see my father.

"Cor! Topanga!" He says getting of the couch and turning off the TV and hugging us both. "No Eric or Shawn?" He asks. I explain it again to him. He, like Mom, understands. We all sit down and talk about the past year. I then hear little footsteps and look up at the stairs and see my younger brother Joshua!

"Cory!" He says running to me.

"Joshua!" I say as he jumps on me. "How've you been?" I ask.

"I've missed you!" He says. I hug him in return.

"Look at the time!" My mom says. "Time to eat! Morgan come on down!" She yells at my younger sister from upstairs. Morgan runs down and nods at me. It was something at least! We sit down as my mom bring out the turkey and mashed potatoes and other foods! Then the doorbell rings. My dad gets up and answers the door.

"Amy!" My dad calls out to my mom. "Someone's here for us!" He says trying to suppress a shocked tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's it going to be?!<strong>

**Continue reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, those rights go to Disney. I do however own Miranda and David!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Feeny's POV:<strong>

I drive home after the whole fiasco at Chubbies. I turn on the radio and get news of security personal is tightening up this Christmas Eve, considering the attacks in New York shook not only the country but the world. I remember during the attacks on the Towers, I called Cory and Topanga to make sure they were ok. Then I phoned Eric to check on him. I don't know what I'd do if they were killed! Then I recall that my nephew-in-law, my nieces husband (not the niece Eric liked, my other niece. Her name is Miranda) is currently in the Middle East fighting a group responsible for the attacks called Al-Quaeda. My mind snaps out of thought as I pull into my driveway. I get the ice cream out and walk inside and then I put the ice cream in the freezer. I then hear the phone ringing. I answer my phone and it's Miranda on the other end.

"U..Uncle George?" She asks clearly shaken up.

"Yes Miranda? What's wrong?" I ask, hoping that it isn't about her husband, David

"It's about David." She starts off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cory's POV:<strong>

We are waiting in the kitchen when my mom squeals out. I hear mom, dad and the unknown person approaching. They open the door and long and behold it's my brother Eric!

"Eric!" I say getting out of my seat at the same time as Joshua and both of us come over to greet him.

"How've you been Cory and Joshua?" He asks.

"I've been good, what about you?! I thought you had an interview!" I ask shocked that he would come here instead of the interview.

"I decided that an interview could wait, family can't." He says. My mother comes over and hugs him.

"We were just about to have dinner! Please sit!" She says as I pull up a chair from the counter. Eric plops himself down and we say grace first and then we engage in the meal.

"How've you been since we last saw you 2 months ago?" Joshua says while getting some mashed potatoes on his cheeks. Hannah roles her eyes at his messiness.

"I've been good. I was a waiter for a month until the attacks. Then I was a volunteer firefighter. I was having an interview about becoming a cop." He says. The table is silent. It seems all of Philadelphia is silent. Those attacks shook Philadelphia as well as New York. Though I was teaching when the attacks happened. We were told to keep the kids in school until school ended or until their parents picked them up. All of my kid's parents picked them up. I heard from my Mother and Feeny that all of Philadelphia was basically closed down. Independence Hall was shut down. No surprise there considering that's where the Declaration of Independence was signed.

"I'm proud of you." My father says breaking the silence. "We all are proud of you." All of us at the table nod.

"How's the store been?" Eric asks my father changing the subject.

"It's been good." Dad says when in reality they've been doing awesome according to his phone calls with me. Attendance in the store is sky rocketing and profit is going through the roof!

"That's good." Eric says as he helps himself to some green beans. "How's Feeny?" He asks.

"He's been good." My mother replies. "His nephew-in-law is in the Army over in the Middle East." She informs us.

"Hope that guy is ok." I say.

"He'll be ok." Mom says. We resume eating after that. I'm enjoying my mashed potatoes, green beans, turkey and I put gravy on the turkey. I then taste it and it reminds me of Christmas Eve in the past. I look across the table at Eric and we both make faces and start laughing. Dad looks pissed at us.

"Cut it out!" Dad says giving us the death stare as Topanga hits me in the arm. We stop laughing as Eric rolls his eyes. We then hear a knock at the door. I get up and open the door. There for the third time today I recieve a surprise. Shawns at the door.

"You still have some food left?" Shawn asks. I smile as I close the door behind him. I bring him into the kitchen.

"Mom, you have any room for Shawn?" I ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, those rights go to Disney.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Feeny's POV:<strong>

I sit down at the table with Lila. We have turkey, vegetables and wine. We talk about everything that's happened today. She's just been at her office straightening up. I tell her everything that's happened with David.

"Oh my god!" She gasps putting her fork down. "Is he going to be alright?!"

"Now now Lila. I'm not sure, but being a prisoner of war is better than being dead." I say.

" True." Lila says picking up her fork again. "Very true." We continue to eat while changing the subject. /div

"I saw Cory, Topanga and Shawn today at Chubbies." I say drinking my wine.

"Cory was always the leader of the gang. Topanga was always the brains of the group. Shawn was...interesting." Lila says recalling each one of them.

"Indeed, though Shawns changes for the better!" I say.

"Why were you at Chubbies anyways? That's the... teen hangout!" She says suspicious.

"I have a...surprise for you." I say grinning.

"Thats very kind George! I got something for you too." Lila says as I smile.

"Wonderful! I can't wait!" I say excited to see what she got me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cory's POV:<span>**  
>Me and Shawn sit down at the table as mom pulls up a seat.<p>

"Want any food?" Topanga asks.

"I would love some food, Topanga!" He says as he passes his plate to Topanga who gets him some food and puts it on his plate.

"Here." She says handing the plate back.

"Thanks." He replies.

"How've you been Shawn?" Dad asks.

"I've been around the country. I'm a photographer now!" He says proudly./div

"Ooh! A photographer. Taking pictures of trees?" Morgan says sarcastically. Shawn laughs and shakes his head.

"No kid, I take pictures of cooler things. Like pizza and random strange stuff!" He says as we all shake our heads. "Feeny here?" Shawn asks. I shake my head. "He probably thinks he caused me to leave, that's not the case I was running late that's all." Shawn adds as the family wraps up their dinner.

"Well that was delicious!" Eric says.

"I agree Amy!" Dad adds. Mom blushes and her, Morgan and Topanga get up and go to the sink and start the dishwasher. I see Eric go outside. I leave Shawn who's finishing up his food and go out to see Eric near the fence.

"FEEENNNYYY! FEEEENNNNYYYY!" Eric says doing the famous 'Feeny Call'. I run up and close his mouth with my hand.

"Feeny and Lila are still having dinner dummy!" I say screaming but whispering. Eric begins to argue but just rolls his eyes and heads inside our house. I'm walking in until I hear a very famous voice.

"Mr. Mathews? I heard the 'Feeny Call'. Is everything ok?" Mr. Feeny says

* * *

><p><span><strong>Feeny's POV:<strong> 

I'm finishing up dinner and putting me and Lila's plates away when I hear the 'Feeny Call'. I drop the plate but it lands on the carpet, unbroken. Thank goodness. I walk outside and see Cory going back inside his house.

"Mr. Mathews? I heard the 'Feeny Call'. Is everything ok?" I say. He turns around clearly embarrassed.

"It was Eric." He says shortly. I nod realizing of course it was Eric. We share an awkward silence as I see Amy cleaning up through the window.

"How was the food?" I say.

"Wonderful food by a wonderful person." Cory says with a smile.

"Your mother always made the best turkeys!" I say remembering sometime 10 years ago, I had Christmas dinner over at the Matthews. Cory laughs.

"Yes she does, Mr. Feeny. Well I have to go inside and help clean up." He says. I nod.

"I should go too. I have something for you, Topanga, Eric and Shawn. Can you come over to my house tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes, Mr. Feeny. Shawn's at our house by the way." Cory tells me. I look behind him and I see Shawn eating mashed potatoes.

"That's good Cory. Just please come over tomorrow. I think you would enjoy my gift." I say to him.

"I will." Cory replies.

"Good, oh and don't forget to tell Eric to stop with that 'Feeny Call'!" I say trying to be angry but both us knew I loved that call. Cory laughs at me.

"I will. Goodnight, Mr. Feeny." Cory tells me.

"Goodnight, Cory." I say as I walk back into my house.

* * *

><p><strong>What's the present going to be?! <strong>

**Will there be new characters?! **

**Continue reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Those rights go to Disney.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cory's POV:<strong>

"Cory, wake up!" I hear Topanga whispering in my ear. I groan as to indicate I don't want to wake up! I open my eyes and see the ceiling of the guest bed room. I hear the toilet flush indicating that Eric is also awake. I flop out of bed, put on a shirt and put some pants on. I walk down the stairs and see Morgan drinking..coffee?

"You drink coffee?" I say surprised. She rolls her eyes at my question.

"Duh! How do you think I tolerate Josh?" She says.

"Speaking of Josh, where's his ro.." I say before I'm cut off by Shawn walking in.

"He's in your old room!" Shawn says clearly frustrated with his hair all crazy. "You think spending a night with Eric is bad, oh no! Both of them are crazy!" Shawn says with his face getting red. Morgan laughs and Shawn gives her the death glare.

"I'm sure their just happy to see each other." I say. Shawn rolls his eyes and plops down next to Morgan. The rest of the gang piles into the room, Topanga, Eric and Joshua.

"I want food!" Joshua says.

"I want food too!" Eric says.

"Me too!" I say. All three of us look at Topanga.

"I got you!" She says looking in the fridge. I look out the clear glass backdoor and wonder what Feeny is doing right now.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Feeny's POV:<strong>

I wake up and roll over. I see Lila still sleeping. I get up and get dressed. I walk over and open my bed side table. I see the ball, the doll, the paper and Shawn's gift that I got him. I get those four items and walk down stairs to wrap them. I get the wrapping paper and attempt to wrap. Needless to say I'm not a wrapper. After some time and half the tape gone I take the wrapped presents into the living room and set them by the fire place. I sit down on the couch and watch some tv. ESPN is doing a special on the Eagles playoff run. I predict a Conference Championship appearance but that's it. I like Donovan McNabb, probably the only Eagle fan who loved when the Eagles picked him first round. I must admit though, I was shocked when some people booed during the draft. I turn the channel to ABC News. Just some stuff about the Middle East. I flip the other channel. Cooking? I shrug and watch some of it before Lila comes down, dressed, and snuggles up with me.

"You going to be a cook?" She asks me. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Only good thing on tv right now." I say. She nods her head. We watch cooking for the next hour, then I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and open it. There outside the door is Cory, Tooanga, Eric and Shawn.

Cory's POV:

Mr. Feeny accepts us into his house. I look around the house in amazement. It's neatly organized. After all this time knowing him I've never been in his house! We sit down in the living room with Feeny and Lila. Mr. Feeny gets out 4 presents.

"Mr. Feeny, you didn't ha..." I start saying before he interrupts me.

"No, Cory, I have to." He says. He gives me, Topanga, Eric and Shawn a present.

"You first Cory." Feeny says. I open mine up and when I see it I gasp. A Mike Schmidt signed ball!

"Mr. Feeny! Where'd you get that?!" I say still not processing that the ball was actually mine. "Did you buy it?!" I ask.

"No Cory. It just came to me one day in my garden." He says. I soon realize that it was mine that Eric threw out of the window before he moved to college. I thought I lost it! I look at Eric and he looks away, clearly hurt and embarrassed because he always thought that was his ball and embarrassed because he threw a signed ball of a Hall of Famer out the window.

"You next Topanga." Feeny says. When she opens it, she gasps tearing up. I look at it. What?!

"Am A?" I say shocked.

"Not any A, my 700th!" Topanga says looking at me, then turns back to Feeny. "You kept it all this time?" Topanga says about to cry.

"Yes, I knew it would come to use some day." Feeny says smiling.

"Thank you!" Topanga says as she hugs Mr. Feeny.

"Your turn Eric." Feeny says. Eric opens up his and smiles. Eric shows us what he got. The Feeny Doll. We all start to laugh.

"I was given that by your mother." Feeny explains to Eric. Eric nods while still laughing.

"Thanks Feeny! Thanks a lot!" Eric says.

"Now Shawn. Open yours." Feeny says getting jumpy. Wonder what he got him? Shawn opens his present and Lila smiles as he looks shocked. Topanga looks and covers her mouth. I look over and I gasp out loud.

"You got him that!" I say to Feeny. Feeny nods.

"Hope you like it!" Feeny says to Shawn.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just so mean! You will find out Shawn's present soon. Keep viewing and please review! Tell you friends about me!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own these characters, they belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feeny's POV:<span>**

I smile as Shawn overreacts about his present. I got him a new camera.

"Thank you so much Mr. Feeny!" Shawn tells me. I smile as he says those words.

"No problem, Shawn, I found that camera at 'CAMERAS R US.' I really hope you like it and take some good photos!" I say as Shawn powers it on. He sets the time zone, brightness and zoom settings of the camera.

"How's life going Eric?" I ask.

"Life is going good. I do a lot in the community, I'm in law enforcement now though." Eric tells me as I remember at one point when we ever thought if Eric could go to college.

"That's awesome!" I say really excited. I then hear the doorbell ring and I get up to answer it. I open the door and see Alan there looking frantic. Hmm.. something must be up because usually Alan is calm.

"George, have you seen Joshua?!" He says gasping indicating that he ran over here. I shake my head.

"No, Alan, hasn't been here. Why do you ask?" I say fearing the response he would say to me.

"He's..he's missing! I went upstairs to answer the phone, Amy went to the bathroom and Morgan went upstairs into her room. When I came down I couldn't find him! Oh, I wonder were he is." Alan says almost crying.

"Dad, what's up?" Cory says as he approaches behind me.

"Cory, Joshua is lost." Alan says summarizing up what he just told me. Cory lets this sink in as he stands there for a few seconds.

"What do you mean lost?" Cory says.

"Lost as in I can't find him!" Alan says raising his voice. He then turns to me.

"Could you and Lila maybe search around? Cory, get Topanga, Shawn and Eric and search!" Alan says taking command. Cory nods and runs into the living room.

"Yes Alan, we will look!" I say.

"Thank you!" Alan says as he turns around and rushes towards the car. I walk back into the living room and everyone turns to me frighten.

"Ok, folks! Eric, you ride with me and Lila. Shawn, Cory and Topanga ride together! Our mission is simple: Find Joshua. Once he's found contact me and your parents!" I say as I grab my jacket and my keys. Shawn, Topanga and Cory nod and rush out the room and go outside into Cory's car. Eric follows me and Lila to our car and he sits in the back.

"Dear God, please let us find Joshua!" I mumble to myself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cory's POV:<strong>

We are driving out of our driveway when Topanga starts to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll find him!" Shawn reassures her. Topanga nods but still has tears in her eyes. If I was a kid, where would I be. I drive by the arcade and I search in there. Nope. No Joshua. I drive by Chubbie's and look in there. Nope. No Joshua. I drive by John Adams. Nope. No Joshua. I drive by the mall. Nop.. Wait! I see a small child exactly like Joshua! The three of us park the car then jump out of the car and chase down this child. He gets lost through the hordes of mall shoppers. We eventually just give up.

"Break up guys! Shawn go this way. Topanga go that way. I'll go this way!" I say as we go our separate directions. My voyage takes me through the mall court. I scan the court and see nothing suspicious or child-like. I then walk into every store. Yes, EVERY store. I attempt to go into the bra store, BRAS R US, before I just close my eyes and call out for Joshua as I walk into the bra store. "JOSHUA!" I yell. My knees are hit as I fall down and I hear Joshua.

"Tag your it!" He says as he sprints down the mall. I get up but slip on a black lacey bra that Joshua knocked over.

"Oh brother!' I say as I see the gazes of old and young girls just wanting to buy a bra. I get embarrassed and chase Joshua. I get out of the store but look down the way he ran. No sign of him. I sprint down the mall and attempt to find him. There I see him! I see his short figure run into a store! I stop at that store and see what store it is.

"Oh my God." I say. The store is a woman's underwear store. What?! So they have an underwear store and a bra store separately? Woman are so complicated. I groan as I venture into the land of woman's underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that chapter?<strong>

**I'm thinking of introducing old characters from the series. How does that sound?**

**Which characters should I bring back?**

**Please review your opinion! It may just get picked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters except for Officer Bean and Officer Davis. The other characters are owned by Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feeny's POV:<span>**

We pass 'CAMERA'S R US' and still cant find Joshua. I sigh as I realize maybe he's inside, so I park in the parking lot and me, Lila and Eric get out. We enter the store full of expensive cameras. I hear my phone ring and I answer it. It's Amy.

"Have you found him yet George?" Amy says petrified that she could've lost her child.

"No, not yet. But, we will find him! Have you called the cops?" I asked.

"Yes, George, I have." Amy replies.

"Well that's the bes..." I start to say before I see a person run past me and head towards the bathroom. I cant see that good but I think it's Joshua! "Amy, I'll call you back!" I say as I hang up. I tell Eric and Lila to follow me as we go down to the bathroom. As we reach the bathroom Lila stays behind as me and Eric go in. There's a man washing his hands. I look and see the kid also washing his hands. I walk over and put a hand on his shoulder and turn him around! "Found y..!" I say before I realize that this isn't Joshua and I realize that the man washing his hands is a cop..

"Sir, please step away from the child." The officer tells me.

"Officer, I can expl.." I say before he takes a step towards me. Me and Eric's first instinct is to run. And we do just that as we grab Lila's hand as we run out of the store and into the car. I get in and step on the gas and we explode out of the parking lot. I can just see the news plastered all over Philadelphia tonight.

**"Professor Flees From Cop"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cory's POV:<span>**

I walk around the underwear store clearly embarrassed as I see a tall figure with wavy hair, a scar on his neck and clearly a limp to him. Is it? Could it be? I walk up to the figure and tap his shoulder. He turns around and my theory is proven, it's Mr. Jonathan Turner! He looks as shocked as I am. Though I suppose he's shocked I'm in a woman's underwear store. I'm equally as shocked he's in this store.

"Cory?" He says.

"Mr. Turner?" I say. We both smile and hug each other. He flinches indicating he has scars on his back.

"How've you been Cory?" He asks through clenched teeth. I tell him about everything that's happened since his wreck.

"Cory..how's Shawn? Is he still with his 'friends' in that cult?!" Turner asks me not in pain anymore. I shake my head and smile.

"No, he's a photographer." I say. Turner looks shocked.

"A photographer?" Turner asks.

"Yep." I reply. He shakes his head in approval.

"Why are you here anyway." Turner asks me.

"Lost brother." I say shortly.

"Your brother is lost in here?!" Turner says laughing. I nod my head.

"Not Eric, my younger brother Joshua. What are you here for?" I ask. His face reddens.

"Stuff.." He says. I'm confused until reality sets in. Oh my.

"Oh." I say. I notice his hands are still scared and his face is still red.

"Doctors said it would heal over time." Turner says noticing my stares. I nod. "I head what Shawn said by the way at the hospital." Turner adds.

"I know." I say. I hear his phone ring.

"Well time to go. Bye Cory. Tell Shawn and Topanga I said 'hi'." He says as he answers his phone and then turns and walks out the door.

"I will!" I say back at him. I then search around for Joshua. I go to the back corner and I found him there.. "Come on! Your in so much trouble!" I say as he puts his head down and the next thing he does lands me in jail.

He screams.

"HEEELLPP!" He says as I attempt to silence him. The whole store looks at me and one girl brings out her phone. "HEELLPP!" He screams again. I see a mall cop running towards this store. I hide with Joshua in the back of the store. As soon as the cop walks in the store we are zooming out of the entrance of the store, past the cop, and towards my car. I get in, buckle Joshua's seat belt and zoom off totally forgetting Topanga and Shawn. I hear sirens going on as I drive down the street.

"Oh god!" I mutter to myself. "I'm a criminal. Topanga's going to totally ground me!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Prison time for both Feeny and Cory lol.<strong>

**Don't worry, Turner will show up more in the later chapters! Just had to show him then get down to finding Joshua.**

**Please do review and tell your friends about me!**

**Reviews help me get a feel if I'm heading in the right direction or heading in the wrong direction!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except ALL the cops**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeny's POV:<strong>

"Get your head inside the car now!" I say at Eric who's poking his head out of the window.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS!" Eric screams then puts his head safely in the car. I look over and see Lila freaking out.

"No..no...no." She mutters to herself. "Not like this...my career." She mutters.

"Hey, listen to me." I say looking at her. "We three aren't going to jail. It's all a misunderstanding. I'll get a fine and that's it" I say.

"Pull...over!" Lila commands me.

I listen to her and stop the car on the side of the road. I see the 3 cop cars stop behind and 6 guys hop out and hustle towards the car. What happened next can be disputed for years to come but Eric jumped out and started to run away from the cops. The ironic thing is he's supposedly a "police officer" already. I see one police officer take him down easily. He's being pressed on the ground. Lila gets out hands up and is patted then whisked off to the car. I'm taken out and slammed against my car. Ouch! I hear Lila screaming from the police car. So much for 'police hospitality!' I'm whisked off to the police car to be patted down with my future on the line. I notice one of the cops. Harold? Harry? Horace? Herman! Its Herman Bean from the class of '72! He was a straight C student but community college and my nagging must have made him want to strive for better.

"Mr..Mr. Feeny?" Herman says clearly confused.

"It's not what it looks like Herman." I try to say. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"My partner said you fled, resisted arrest and something about a little boy?!" Herman says shaking his head while going behind me. "Mr. George Feeny you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?" He says.

I sigh. "Yes." I reply.

"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" He says.

"Yes." I reply.

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?" He asks.

"Yes." I say getting annoyed.

"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?

"Yep." I say wanting this to be over

"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"No." I say as I'm put in a police car.

* * *

><p><strong>Cory's POV:<strong>

Once the reality sets in of me being a criminal, I ponder if I should've run and just told the cop what happened... Well nevermind that I'm currently on a high speed chase through Philly! I hear sirens wail as I weave in and out of traffic. I bet the cops aren't going to attempt to shoot this car because of Joshua inside. I am wrong. I hear two shots and I slow down. My two back tires. Flat. Well, my fun is over. I step out of the car as 4 police men approach me and 2 police men take Joshua out of the car. I'm shoved up against the car. So much for 'police hospitality.' I sigh as I get whisked into the car after they've searched me. I wonder what Feeny is up to at this hour. I look up from my train of though and sheer dread erupts over my body. It's my mother on the opposite side of the sidewalk. I look away as I'm put in the cop car and Joshua sprints over to her and the cops look alarmed. Mom explains everything to them and I overhear some of it.

"Look...he's...no trouble." I get from Mom.

"Ma'am...ran...police." Are the bits I get from the officer. Mom looks in the car and stares at me as the officer gets in and drives off. I see that the cops allowed Mom to keep Joshua. I look out the window and wonder what Shawn and Topanga are up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Feeny's POV:<strong>

"Bail's at $1000, Mr. Feeny." Herman explains to me. I sigh as I'm put in the tiny jail cell in the Police Headquarters. I hear Eric arguing but eventually is put in the cell next to me. Lila is put in the other cell next to me.I look out the small window that they've provided me and all I see are factories. I look back and see someone else walking into the Headquarters. His smug smile just makes me want to cry.

"Oh no." I say as Shawn comes in.

"Mr. Feeny, I always thought it would be the other way around. You bailing me out, but no it's me bailing you out!" Shawn says. "Eric called me up with his one call. I should be back here soon when they catch Cory." He tells me. **CORY?!** Cory's going to jail? He could explain all about Cory once we are in the car.

"Just get me out of here! Bail's at $1000." I say grumbling. Shawn shakes his head, laughs and then bails us out. Herman comes up to me and explains the situation.

"Mr. Feeny, look, ALL charges have been dropped for you, your wife and the crazy kid. It's for the gratitude that I hadn't repaid. Now that the gratitude is repaid we are even." Herman says while escorting us out the door. Lila sighs a sigh of relief, while Eric looks excited that he's not in trouble. "Thank you for every thing you've done for me in regards to my education." He adds.

"It's my job Herman." I say. He nods as we walk out to my car. I see Topanga sitting there on the curb crying. They have no car. Oh, so Cory must've taken the car!

"Cory took the car." Shawn says drawing me to my conclusion.

"Well, hop into my car! Eric make some room for them." I tell him as 3 people try to fit in the back of my small car. Lila takes her normal spot in the passenger seat of my car. We drive off and see another cop car heading our way but from the opposite side of the road. It's heading to the station. I look in the car and shake my head while sighing and I make a U-turn. Cory's in that cop car!

* * *

><p><strong>OOOHHH! Feeny got bailed out by Shawn of all people!<strong>

**Wonder if Cory will be bailed out?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up and keep telling your friends!**


End file.
